FIG. 1 shows a prior art fluid device which includes a centrifugal propeller mounted in a transparent container at an off-center position at bottom of the transparent container. A disc-like partition is mounted above the centrifugal propeller with a suction inlet disposed on the partition at a position corresponding to the centrifugal propeller. A plurality of discharge openings are provided at the periphery of the partition. Two different liquids are contained in the transparent container, each with a different specific gravity. A tornado-like whirlpool is produced when the centrifugal propeller rotates and draws down the liquid of lower specific gravity. The whirlpool can be produced in different sizes by the adjustment of the rotational speed of the centrifugal propeller.
Other than the size of the whirlpool, the prior art device cannot significantly alter nor vary the visual effect produced. The prior art device cannot, for instance, produce whirlpools of different shapes or forms. The prior art device produces only one visual scene and cannot simultaneously produce more than one visual effect.
In addition, the prior art device shown in FIG. 1 is constructed with the centrifugal propeller positioned in the transparent container whereby the centrifugal propeller and the liquids commingle. Such an arrangement of the centrifugal propeller produces a potential for damage to the centrifugal propeller by the liquids thereby reducing the life of the propellant means of the prior art device.